


Sweet Tooth

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Ladybug steals Adrien away for a secret party, and the cake gives away more than anything else...





	Sweet Tooth

There was an insistant rapping on the window, causing Adrien to look up from his book. 

He could see the outlined silhouette of a slender figure, and in a moment he had the covers thrown aside and was on his feet.

He hissed for Plagg, who materialised in his breast pocket, grumbling, before heading for the window.

The figure rapped again, just before he threw it open, and the icy wind of winter blew past him and ruffled Ladybug's pigtails as she blinked at him in surprise.

'Hello,' He started immediately, forcing down a blush. 'I-is there something going on?' 

Her face was pink from the cold, and she had a red scarf hastily thrown around her shoulders. 'Well, not necessarily,' she started, stammering slightly. She took a slight breath. 'I'm here to kidnap you.'

He blinked at her for a long moment, before he flushed a deep red. 'O-oh?'

'So put your shoes on,' she paused, 'and a jacket or something because it's freezing out here tonight.'

'R-right.' He span to look at the room, before looking back at her. 'Why don't you come in, like you said it's very cold.'

'O-ok!' She hastily hopped into the room, straightened, and closed the window behind her. 

As he hurried over to his hanging cupboard, he grinned. 'Don't let my father catch you in here,' he started, 'I've never had a girl in my room this late before. He'd kill me.' Yet he was grinning as he spoke, a kind of gleeful disbelief settling over him. He pulled his hands through the sleeves of a heavy fleece jacket, before looking back at her.

'W-well, would I count?' She had taken position in the centre of the room, rubbing her hands together in the warmth. 'I am a superhero, after all.'

'You certainly count in my eyes, Marinette.' He smiled, causing her to flush deeply. 'Are you sure Chat can't be kidnapped? His suit is much warmer.' He was pulling on his sneakers, one then the other.

'It would be weird if Chat turned up where Adrien was expected, and it really is very cold.' She pointed out.

'How mysterious,' he replied. 'How did you managed to convince Ladybug to help out?' He grinned.

'W-well, that would give away the surprise.' Ladybug straightened. 'But I'm told that Ladybug would have been more than willing regardless.'

He stood up, and zipped up his jacket. 'Alright, Ladybug.' He moved towards her and offered his wrists. 'I am your humble prisoner.'

* * *

They had landed lightly on Marinette's balcony, and were immediately greeted by the pair that were already there. 

'Adrien!' Alya exclaimed. 'You made it!' She threw her arms around him. 'Did you sneak out okay?'

Nino however laid a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. 'Thank you so much for bringing him, and for helping us set this up, we really appreciated it.'

Ladybug shrugged. 'I'm here to help Paris.'

'No way!' Alya shot back. 'We couldn't have done this without you. Seriously, we owe you one.'

Ladybug put a hand on her hip. 'Ok, as a return? The next time Chat and I tell you to take cover, will you actually do it?'

'For sure!' Alya grinned. 'But you have to admit, I do get the best shots for the Ladyblog.'

'What, when you're thrown over the Akuma's shoulder?' Adrien elbowed her. 

She shrugged, unapologetic. 'Ok! Let me go and get Marinette, she was putting the finishing touches on it.'

Adrien glanced at Ladybug, who took a step back. 

'I really should be going,' Ladybug started, edging towards the railing of the balcony. 'Let me know when he needs to be returned.'

'Are you sure?' Alya had her hand on the trapdoor to Marinette's room. 'Marinette would love to meet you, and you'd be totally welcome,'

Ladybug hesitated, before shaking her head. 'No, I really do have to move on. Paris is a big city,'

Alya nodded, a little forlornly. 'Alright, alright. But first, a photo?' She raised her phone like a weapon. 'WIth you and the boy of the hour?'

Adrien and Ladybug exchanged a look, before smiling hesitantly. 'Alright,' she said. 'Just a quick one. And I'd better not see it on the Ladyblog, you got that?'

'No way! If Adrien's father finds out we stole him, he'd freak! No way I'm risking it.' Alya proffed her phone, and the two smiled a little awkwardly and shuffled closer together. Ladybug hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder, and he flushed slightly.

'Ready? Ok, three, two, one,' her phone clicked, and she grinned. 'Ok, now I really gotta got get Marinette. Catch you later, Ladybug.'

Ladybug smiled, before hopping up onto the railing. 'Play safe, you guys. I'll be back soon to take him back.'

'You got it, Ladybug.' Nino grinned.

Ladybug hopped off the edge of the building, and swung herself over the next row of houses out of sight.

Alya disappeared down into the house carefully.

Adrien looked at Nino. 'So what's all this about?'

'Dude, you don't know?' Nino replied.

'Um? Ladybug just showed up at my window about half an hour ago, no I don't know what's going on.'

Nino puffed out his cheeks, then let his breath out in a whoosh. 'Well, I suppose it was supposed to be a surprise, and you have been really ridiculously busy lately,'

Adrien raised his eyebrows at his friend. 'Nino, seriously,'

But despite Adrien's prodding, Nino gave nothing away until Alya reappeared, carefully lifting a large box with her and Marinette on her heels.

'What, Marinette herself couldn't bring it up?' Nino grinned at her as she set it down on a spindly table. 

'You know how that girl can be, I didn't want her to risk dropping it on the climb up here.' Alya eyed her friend playfully. 

'Alya,' Marinette complained. She did have however an armful of paper plates, and a bag of plastic cutlery, however. She took a breath, before looking at Adrien and gestering towards the box. 'Go on, open it.' She smiled.

Adrien looked at her for a moment, before lowering his eyes to the box. 'What is it?'

'Dude completely forgot.' Nino supplied, and the two girls stared at him. 

'Really?' Alya said, her smile widening. 'Well this is going to be amazing.'

Adrien, fully aware that his friends were most likely making fun of him, slowly lifted the lid of the white box, being careful not to jostle whatever was inside.

Inside was a birthday cake, one that took his breath away. One side of it was covered in red, red roses, carefully sculpted in the magical manner of the patissery chef, and had artfully written _Happy Birthday Adrien_ on the other with an unlit candle.

He found he could only stare at it for a long moment. Roses were his favourite, how did they know?

How did she know?

Alya appeared, and snapped a photo of him and the cake. 'Girl, it turned out better than what you said!' She exclaimed. 'Nino, have you seen this?'

He looked up, looking around at his delighted friends.

'It's my birthday.' He said wonderously.

'Of course it's your birthday!' Alya replied. 'Do you think we'd forget about you?'

'I had no idea,' 

'Yeah, well,' Nino threw an arm around his shoulders. 'We managed to keep it quiet, but the fact that you've been away all week doing those shoots made it easier,' he laughed.

'Also Chloé broke her phone this morning, which helped.' Alya shrugged.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at her.

'What's with that look?' She grinned back. 'I'm innocent! Her Daddy bought her the newest model in the wrong colour, it's not my fault she threw it at a wall.'

'You did film it though,' Marinette elbowed her playfully. 

'I never said I wouldn't!' Alya pulled a matchbox out of her pocket, and carefully lit the candle on the cake.

'You have to pick a wish!' Nino prompted, only half-jokingly. 'And don't tell us what it is!'

Adrien stared at the candle for a moment, while his friends struck up the song.

 _'Happy birthday to you,'_

He looked up at his friends, a wide smile on his face.

 _'Happy birthday to you,'_

He looked down at the cake, when something in his mind clicked.

 _'Happy birthday dear Adrien,'_

All the times that Chat had confessed to Ladybug? All the times he had offered her a romantic gesture? Back before they knew who they were, back when he had been so scared of Ladybug leaving him?

 _'Happy birthday to you.'_

It was always a red rose.

He looked up at Marinette, and his heart swelled as she looked back, her face anxious, but flushed and determined. It couldn't have been anyone but her.

He leant forward and blew out the candle, a smile on his lips.

Alya immediately jumped forward, lowering her phone. 'Ok, what did you wish for?'

'You're not supposed to tell,' he shrugged back, and her shoulders slumped slightly. 

'Nino you shouldn't have told him!' She elbowed her boyfriend, who grinned. 

'You can't blame me, if he tells then it won't come true.' He passed over a knife that Marinette had handed him. 

Adrien looked at the knife, then looked at the cake. 'I'm not sure I could cut it,' he admitted. 'It looks like you all put a lot of work into it,'

'I just helped mix it.' Nino shrugged. 'I'm terrible at baking. I suggested bringing over a curry, that's more my speed. But we had to sneak in to not wake Marinette's parents.'

'If you want to know, I was project manager.' Alya puffed out her chest in pride. 'I made sure everything was running smoothly, and stopped Marinette from stressing. So I think I had a pretty big role in making it, thank you for noticing.'

He looked at Marinette. 'Were you stressing? I'm sure that anything that you make would look, and taste, amazing Marinette.'

She shuffled nervously. 'Don't say that until you've tried it.'

He smiled reassuringly at her, before carefully cutting a slice. 'What kind of cake is it? Chocolate?' 

She nodded, proffing a plate for him. 'Chocolate, strawberry, and rose petals.'

He raised his eyebrows at her slightly, and she flushed a little deeper. He carefully deposited the cake slice onto the plate, before pausing. 'Who wants the first slice?' He asked.

'You take it, Agreste.' Alya frogmarched him into a chair and pressed a plastic fork into his hands. 'I'll cut the rest of them.'

'Oh!' Marinette took up the knife. 'Wait!' 

With considerable grace, she carefully pared two of the larger roses from the cake, and deposited them carefully onto his slice.

'Thank you,' he said, looking at her with a depth that surprised her. 

'N-no problem,' she managed. 'I hope you like it,'

Alya took over the knife and began distributing the other slices, a grin on her face. 'Marinette, if you made it I'm absolutely positive it's going to be awesome.' She handed her a slice, and Marinette's face matched the colour of the roses.

'We should save a slice for Ladybug,' Nino pointed out. 'Without her, we wouldn't have been able to pull this off.'

'We're lucky you ran into her, Nino.' Alya smiled, handing him his slice. 'And lucky you thought to ask.'

'Wait, so you guys just asked her?' Adrien nearly exclaimed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette suddenly enthralled in her cake.

'Well, sure, if you can find her then she's a very nice person,' Alya replied, her eyebrows raising at his reaction. 

'N-no! I'm not doubting that,' Adrien shook his head. 'Nevermind. I'm glad she helped.'

To cover his outburst he took a huge forkfull of his cake, and shovelled it into his mouth.

The balcony was quiet for a moment as he chewed, before his eyes turned onto Marinette and he swallowed hugely.

'This is amazing!' He grinned, already going for another forkfull with stars in his eyes. 'Wow, Marinette, you're so wonderful to be able to bake like this!'

She blushed beetroot, taking a tiny nibble of her own. 'I-it's not that good, I think it came out a little sweet,'

'What are you talking about?' He was already chewing on his second bite. 'It's perfect.-', he bit back the words, just like you. 

She seemed to hear the words anyway, a small smile on her lips.

'I never figured you to have a sweet tooth, Agreste.' Alya laughed. 'You always came across as one of those "no sugar for me, thanks" sort of people.'

He tore his eyes away to Alya, looking wry. 'My diet is usually made up for me.'

'He's a model, Alya.' Nino reminded her through a mouthful. 'Hence the secret cake party.'

'Could you take some cake back with you?' Alya looked down at the remaining half of the cake. 'You'd probably get in trouble though,'

'Probably,' Adrien shrugged.

'W-well, you're always welcome over here to get more,' Marinette put forth. 'I'm sure my parents won't mind at all,'

'Though you may have to find your own way to sneak over, Ladybug might oppose to being turned into a taxi service.' Alya pointed it with a grin. 'Though she didn't seem to mind so much with this one. Who knows, Agreste, maybe you have a secret admirer?'

Adrien flushed, and avoided speaking by shovelling more cake into his mouth.

'Do you really think a secret admirer would be willing to take her crush to another girl's house?' Nino nudged his girlfriend. 

'Hm, that's true.' Alya shrugged. 'Although, I get the feeling that he's officially off the market now, what with this cake and all.'

Adrien flinched slightly, from his half-standing position. 'W-what makes you say that?'

'Agreste, I can see you going for another slice, you can't lie to me.' He coloured, looking guilty, and she smiled wickedly. 'I can see the tabloids now:  _Adrien Agreste gives up a life of fashion for his darling cake_.' 

Nino snorted, and Marinette smiled a little ruefully.

* * *

Ladybug carefully lowered him back into his room, and followed behind him.

'Thank you for this,' he said, looking back at her as she closed the window behind them. 'I really mean it.'

'Did you like it?' She asked, her eyes on the darkened landscape beyond the window. 

'I did.' He stepped a little closer, and she turned to face him. 'Why don't you take off the mask and warm up a bit before you head back?'

'Tikki might need to recharge if I do that, I'd rather-' she saw the look on his face, and flushed. ' _Detransformation_.' 

The red magic flew down her suit, leaving Marinette behind. 

'I liked the roses,' he started, running a hand down her cheek. 'You noticed they're my favourite.'

'Actually, they're mine too.' She managed. 'We have that in common.'

He smiled slightly. 'Did it mean what I think it meant?'

'I just,' she looked down at her shoes. 'Ladybug isn't me. I wanted you to notice Marinette.'

He leant down, into her field of vision again. 'Ladybug is a part of you. Whatever she does, Marinette is doing more.'

'You're just saying that.' She shifted slightly.

He let out a breath. 'Being superheroes gives us certain freedoms, yes. But it doesn't change the fact that we're Marinette and Adrien.' He let out a chuckle. 'No wonder you were giving me such mixed signals.'

'W-what? I don't know what you're,' 

'Ladybug kept pushing me away. Marinette seemed so anxious still, even though you like me, I think.' He pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. 'I love both of you, because both of you are Marinette.'

There was a trace of guilt on her face, like she'd been caught out. 'Don't fool around, Chat.'

'You're overthinking it, Marinette.' He leant forward and kissed her.

She was frozen for a long moment, before leaning back. 'But-'

'I love you, no ifs or buts.' He pulled her forward again for a kiss, but she resisted and he did not force her.

'How can you say that though?' She managed.

'Because all I see is the person in front of me.' He smiled. 'Do you not love me back?'

She shook her head. 'This and that are separate things.'

'They're not, really.' He encouraged. 'We can work out the details as we go. You don't have to put so much pressure on yourself.'

She took in a deep, calming breath. 'Are you sure Marinette is ok?'

'Marinette is wonderful. That cake she made is the closest thing to perfection I've ever seen.'

She flushed. 'You really do have a sweet tooth.'

'The way to my heart is my stomach, it seems.' He winked at her, and she looked like she'd been struck.

 _'You said that to Alya on purpose!'_ She hissed.

'You have no proof.' He replied coyly. 'But I won't kiss you again unless you want me to.'

She froze, looked down at her shoes, before looking back up at him. 'Fine.'

'Fine what?' He teased. 'Do you need something?'  
She took a breath. 'You get over here and kiss me again, Adrien Agreste.'

His eyes bulged, and he flushed a delicate pink. 'O-ok.'

And he did.

* * *

The earth had turned, and it was only the early morning light that saw Ladybug reappearing from Adrien Agreste's window, a broad smile like the sunrise itself on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I am so bad at summaries. Hope you like the story though!


End file.
